blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
En Ringard
|occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Green Mantis |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 120 |anime= |jva= |eva= }} |chapter= }} is a member of Clover Kingdom's Green Mantis squad of the Magic Knights. He is a 4th Class Senior Magic Knight. Appearance En is a young man with long, disheveled hair and a pair of circle-framed glasses. He is constantly shivering, which gives him a weak, sickly appearance. Personality En is a protective older brother and will come to the defense of others' younger siblings. Despite his weak appearance, he can become quite aggressive and energetic, although this occurs through a proxy. Biography At the Royal Knights Selection Exam, En is placed on Team P with Yuno and Noelle Silva. Before their first match, En tries to encourage his teammates, but Yuno and Noelle start bickering. En then suggests that they focus on coming up with a plan. As the match begins, Yuno and Noelle fight over who will lead, and En decides to act as support. Noelle protects Team P with Nest of the Sea Dragon, but when Alecdra Sandler's Crushing Sand Clod absorbs the defense, Team P is forced to split up, with En running off by himself. When Dmitri Print tries to team up with Solido Silva to take out Noelle, En activates spores on Dmitri's robe and spawns a large, heavy mushroom, which drags the Coral Peacock down out of the air. En then rides past on a Running Mr. Mushroom. As Noelle prepares to face her brother, En spawns a Talking Mr. Mushroom on her shoulder and uses it to criticize Solido for his poor behavior as a brother and to encourage Noelle. Aggravated, Solido lashes out with Death Dealing Sea Serpents, one of which cuts the talking mushroom, causing it to fall apart. Team P wins the match when Noelle defeats her brother and destroys the crystal with Roar of the Sea Dragon. After the match, En praises Noelle's skill, while she notes that he is more confident when talking through mushrooms. En is pumped for the next match, but it ends swiftly thanks to Yuno. Team P then prepares to face Team I. During the final match, En teams up with Noelle to take on Nils and Ruben. En is shocked when Team I's crystal breaks while Lil Bowamoltie's and Yuno's spells clash. Team P are the winners of the match and the tournament. Several days after the exam, En and the others selected to be Royal Knights all assemble in the Royal Capital and are placed under the command of Mereoleona Vermillion. Battle Prowess Magic *'Fungus Magic': En uses this form of magic to generate mushrooms with a variety of effects. En Heavy Mushroom.png|Unnamed heavy mushroom En Running Mushroom.png|link=Running Mr. Mushroom|Running Mr. Mushroom En Talking Mushroom.png|link=Talking Mr. Mushroom|Talking Mr. Mushroom Equipment *'Grimoire': En possesses a grimore that contains various fungus-based magic spells. Fights *Team O vs. Team P: Win *Team I vs. Team P: Win Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Notable Quotes * Trivia *Ringarde is French for "old-fashioned" or "uncool". References Navigation